when you least expect it A Ed and Leighton Fanfic
by ELLE84
Summary: I started to read Ed and Leighton fanfiction and I thought I would give my contribution, so here it is! Please be kind, It' my first one and I know there will be mistakes beacause of my grammar english weakness! Forgive me! and hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was midnight and as usual Leighton was reading her scripts in order to better memorize her lines. She was alone in the bedroom of her upper east side flat trying to concentrate herself. At a sudden she heard a noise from the kitchen as something had fallen down and crushed in thousand pieces on the ground. She almost fainted for the fear, she took her mobile and she did the first number she could remember and then she run hiding herself in the wardrobe.

Ed was hanging around for the NYC streets after a dinner with some friends.

- Hey Ed what about these roumors about you and Jessica Szhor getting back together?

- Come'on wankers, is none of your business! Ed answered with a grin on his face.

He was really in love with Jess at the beginning of their relationship, but then she ruined everything and, also if he was a gentleman, now he was just taking advantage of a situation that made him feel physically satisfied. Nothing more. But, as a gentleman he didn't use to talk about his "bed relationships".

- She is hot! You're lucky bastard! On screen Leighton off screen Jessica! Why didn't I think about a career in the showbiz? Yell one of his friends.

Ed was going to answer in a proper teasing way but his phone started to ring, he walked away for privacy and then he picked up the phone.

- Hey what's up wanker? why are you calling me at this time?

No response only deep breathes

- Hey wanker come on you're not a pervert! Would you talk to me please?

He could only listen a whispered

- "Ed, please!" nothing more.

He begun to be worried but then he look at the watch

-"Let me guess wanker, is midnight and you're having problem with your lines right? You really are a nerd, aren't you?

And again from the other side of the phone Leighton whispered

- "Ed, please"…silence

- "Are you crying Leigh?"

- "No please come over" finally she was able to speak "I don't know what's happened but I think someone entered into my apartment and now I am so afraid please Ed come over!"

- "What? call the police!"

- "I don't know Ed, I am not able to do anything I'm paralyzed I don't even know why I called you!"

- "Ok, stay calm I'm coming over, I'm nearby don't hang up talk to me I'm coming"

- "Maybe I heard wrong, but I'm still listening noises from my living room, I didn't think about anything I just did the first number I could remember and I came to hide myself in the wardrobe"

While he was running through the streets as fast as he could, trying to reach Leighton's apartment as soon as possible, Ed was listening to everything she was saying.

- "I'm hearing you Leigh, I'm almost arrived I can see your building"

- "I'm so sorry"

- "Here I am, I'm coming".

The porter of Leighton buildings gave him the keys of Leighton's apartments and together they opened the door to find a big pigeon that was trying to find his way out of the flat and making so much damage to Leighton's furniture that she would be really pissed off! Ed made a nod to the porter who went back to his place closing the door behind him and then he went immediately in Leighton's bedroom to save her from the imaginary killer.

- "Leigh! Come out! I'm Ed!"

She came out in a sudden hugging him without saying a word, she was shivering. He hugged her back and she seemed to him so little and undefended as never. He had never thought at Leighton in that way, she always seem to be very strong. He pushed her away and looked at her eyes full of tears that he wiped away with care. Then he couldn't resist to the temptation to make fun of her.

- "I know, I know don't worry I will defend you my princess, I will always defend you form these bad, bad pigeons!" and he couldn't help but laugh.

She stared at him raising an eyebrow without understanding what he was talking about, but then she realized and pushed him away. She started to punch him on his harms.

- "you wanker, why didn't' you tell me first! It's not funny!, I almost fainted you know"

- "you're welcome princess, it's not a problem for me running for some miles to save you! Anytime you want!"

She stopped to punch him and then she smiled, in a smile that only Ed was able to trigger in her. She started to laugh her head off. Ed was looking at her smiling because of her tiny figure without breath on the bed and he thought that she was really beautiful in her big sweater, tight-fitting shorts, horse tail and glasses. He'd always thought that she was even more beautiful when she wasn't made-up.

- "I'm sooo sorry Ed" she said while she was laughing "now you can say to everybody that I'm a real crazy. Oh my God I'm such a looser, what I was thinking about!"

He looked at her in astonishment she was so funny. He started laughing as well.

- "Leigh you know I will surely do that if I have your permission! Tomorrow everybody will know how weirdo you are!"

- "O my God I cant' stop laughing! Leighotn Meester rescued by his co-star from a pigeon!"

Her laugh was so contagious that Ed finally lay down in the bad next to her without breath too. They laughed for a while then the silence came down and they stared at the ceiling without saying a word.

Leighton was thinking that she felt so comfortable with Ed on her side and that she had almost forgotten what was living with someone else, she also was thinking that she had to be looking so foolish to Ed's eyes.

Ed wasn't thinking at all, he was only living that wonderful moment. He was so relaxed, he felt so well near to her. He made a little move to adjust himself and he grazed Leighton's hand by mistake, he felt her jump. He didn't pull back his hand but instead he started caressing her and he was surprised both by the feeling he was having in touching her soft skin and also by Leighton's reaction to that. She wasn't stopping him, why? When the off-screen intimacy between them became too strong, Leighton used to step out from the situation in a very fast way. Now she wasn't.

Leighton didn't know what was happening but she was feeling so good and his touch on her skin make her shiver. She always had an interest in him and she also felt that was the same for him. They were really tied because of their character in the show, but she always kept everything professional avoiding right this kind of moments. Also this time she couldn't stop thinking that was a really wrong thing, anyway she wanted him to keep doing whatever he was doing. Suddenly she felt Ed's breath near her ear and she couldn't help but turn her face in order to look him in the eyes. She blushed when she saw his beautiful amber eyes staring at her and leaving her without breath again.

He didn't know why he felt like this, Leighton was one of his best friends. Ok he'd always been attracted by her but he'd always thought was a physical thing. Now staring at her make him feel sick in the stomach. He moved apart a little wisp of her brown curly hair from her face and then he reach her lip to savour her deeply. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips waiting for her reactions. He was still doubtful about her reaction because she didn't want to push far a situation if she wasn't ready.

She was frozen, she couldn't believe what was about to happen, she felt his soft lips on her and she was so surprised by these feelings but she was also worried. She felt that Ed was waiting for her reaction for a sign that the thing could go forward, so for the first, maybe second, time in her life she stop thinking and she just let her passion explode on Ed.

He felt her tongue push against his lips, he opened his mouth in order to let the arousal get bigger. They start to kiss passionately he grabbed her butt and pushed her back to the bed in order to find himself on her. She could feel his hand under his sweater reaching her breast and start to undress her. She started to unbutton Ed's jeans and she could feel his hardness. They were forehead to forehead staring at each others while they were stripping naked.

- "I feel so good" she said

- "Oh...me too Leigh, please don't stop me" Ed said while he was passing his finger down to her bare body reaching her centre and massaging her clit

- "I won't…" she said in a moan.

She was gasping and Ed was so transported in the moment, he was so hard as never and he couldn't stop kissing her body in a very passionate way. He wanted to savour her so he designed a line with his tongue up to her mount and then he stared to lick her clit. She felt the pressure on her and she started moaning higher for pleasure. He felt her increasing arousal ready to explode so he inserted a finger making her scream for pleasure. Then she lengthened an hand to reach Ed's head and caress his hair pushing his head even harder against her vagina. She was coming and he could feel it.

- Oh God Ed…please don't stop! She whispered without breath

He didn't until she came with a squeal. Ed looked up to her in order to admire her satisfaction and then kissed her breast and laid his head on her chest. She was panting but she wanted to plased him back so she pushed Ed back to the bed and started to kiss him with more passion. He was so turned and now then ever as he could feel her delicate touch on his hard penis. He couldn't last long, he knew it. Leighton was able to turn him on in a very fast way. Nobody was able to do that to him. She felt that he was near to the edge of pleasure by his faster breath, but she wanted to do more, she went down to kiss him right on his hard. She felt powerful noticing the reaction that she was causing him. She took his member in her mouth and started to suck him. She felt his breath rise and rise and Ed's body contracted in convulsion. He came few minutes later.

- Leigh! Wow, you really surprised me! You're amazing!

- And this is nothing Ed! She teased

- I want to see more definitely He said hugging her tight

- That was so worth it! I feel that was right you know! She affirmed

- I feel very right right now!

He was feeling so happy but also worried that this could end in the exact time they would have get up from the bed. He didn't want this to end so he strengthened even more the hug. He wouldn't let her go. He started to kiss her softly on her eyes, lips, eras, cheeks he wanted to kiss her everywhere. Leighton couldn't believe how good she was feeling. Then the passion became bigger and bigger and they started to make love to the bit until they fell asleep in each others harms.

The morning after Ed opened his eyes for first. He saw the naked back of Leighton with this soft skin and he couldn't think of anything else but to kiss her. He wasn't able to realize how last night happened. He couldn't explain how he felt about Leighton. They were friends and he, and also her he thought, had never seen each others in a such way. But now, by her side, he felt so happy, so satisfied as he never did before. He was still looking at her when the alarm start to beep loud. Leighton woke up in a sudden and turned it off.

- "Fucking alarm!"

- "I can see you're in a good mood in the morning uh!"

She turned with a surprised face like if she didn't expect to see him in his bed and smiles.

- "I'm so sorry I didn't .. umh.. I wasn't aware that you were, you know..."

- "hey Leigh is ok, don't worry" He told her a with a little of bitterness.

Why she looked so cold he thought. He was afraid that she could rethink the whole night spent together. But then she kissed his harm that was just near her head and he felt relaxed.

- I'm starving! She said getting up from the bed and covering herself with Ed's t-shirt. Let's get up and help me to prepare the breakfast!

- I'm not so good in cooking, let's stay more on the bad! He said slyly

- I really would like, but we have a scene to do today don't' you remember?

- Oh yes! It's that when I'm with you everything disappear!

- You're so cheesy! She laughed pulling Ed out of the bad.

He was still naked so she could see his "good morning" quite well!

- Impressive uh? He teased looking at her

- wanker! She answered

Then he pulled her towards him and started to kiss her neck, her shoulders, her eras.

- You're so sexy with my t-shirt!

She laughed and bit his nipple procuring a leap. At a sudden they listened somebody beating furiously on the door. Ed put his boxer on and run behind Leighton to see what's was happening.

- Leigh! Open the door please! I'm Jess! I'm looking for Ed he didn't came back tonight I'm sooo pissed off! I need to talk to you!

- I'm coming! Give me a minute! Said Leighton staring in disbelief to Ed.

…to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if took me so much time to update the new chapter, but I'm working hard these months so please, please,please forgive me! :)**

**I would like to thank KarenY1989 for her encouragement! I really appreciate it! **

**Please reviews so I will be able to understand if I can consider this activity as my second hobby, after theatre! **

**Ah..and also please let me know about any grammar mistake so I can improve my english! :) **

**Thank you for the attention! Anyway...I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

She stared at Ed in disbelief, what was she thinking last night? Of course he was back with Jess, he loves her not you, she thought. She was still thinking about how stupid she was that she didn't even notice Ed coming towards her and grabs her hands. Once she felt his touch on her she shivered and came back to reality. Before he could say something she removed her hands from his grip. She went to the door and opened it a little. Jess was tearing and Leighton couldn't believe what she had just done to one of her friends. She felt guilty, but at the moment she wouldn't let her know about what happened.

- Jess, I'm sorry but I don't know where Ed is. Said Leighton preventing Jess form entering her place.

- Let me in Leight, I know he is your friend and he is here, I swear this time I didn't do anything to him, I don't know why he didn't came home, just let me in

- I told you I don't know where he is, I'm really sorry Jess. Said Leighton meaning it for the rest of the things that Jess would never know. I have to get ready for the scenes, can we talk about it another time?

- Come on Leight don't be such a bitch I know he's here, I talked to his friends yesterday and they told he was talking on the phone with you last time they saw him, so please, move, I need to talk to him, I didn't do anything this time, I swear you, I didn't cheat on him you don't need to protect him this time. I know you're his friend, but you're mine too, so please Leight, let me in.

- I know, Jess, I know, but...

Before Leighton could say something more, a voice came from behind her.

- Leight, let her in, I'll handle that, said Ed opening the door and revelling his presence in Leighton's flat.

- You didn't know uh? Said Jess walking in pretty pissed off

- It's not her fault

- What did I do Ed?

- Jess, we are not together and... but Ed was cut off by an oblivious Jess

- Ed what are you talking about?

- Jess I told you we're not together and you know it

- NO I DON'T KNOW screamed Jess

They started to argue and Leighton watched in disbelief to the situation. She wasn't sure of what was happening. She could clearly listen to Ed stating to Jess that they were not together and that he already told her he wasn't in love with her anymore. Leighton couldn't understand why she was so mad at Ed, so mad that she couldn't even understand well what Ed was trying to say to Jess. While Leighton was staring at the couple not understanding a single word, Ed was telling Jess that she hadn't the right to interfere with his private life anymore because he didn't care about her. But, the only thing that Leighton could think about was the reason why Ed slept with her if he was with Jess and also what last night was about. All in a sudden she started to feel pretty angry, sad, stupid and hurt all together, so she did the only thing that she could manage to do. Shout Aloud.

- Get out of my house, she screamed leaving Ed and Jess with open mouth.

- Hey Leight calm down, what the hell is into you? Said Jess looking at her with disbelief

It was there that Jess noticed, she noticed Leighton's face, and the way Ed looked in worry at her, then she saw Ed's t-shirt on her. In a sudden she was on Leight screaming and punching with Ed trying to hold her form hit Leighton.

- You little bitch! How dare you? You Knew I was with Ed, You knew it!

- YOU'RE NOT WITH ME! Shouted Ed taking Jess from an elbow and throwing her out of Leighton's apartment.

Ed knew that Jess would cause a scene and he didn't want to let that happen in Leighton's palace, so he stare at Leighton before saying

- I should probably take her home and calm her down before she causes a scene and paparazzi make a fun of it. You ok?

She nodded, she knew he was right, but she also wanted him to stay, to explain her why he cheated on Jess with her, if she was another of his one night stand. So she nodded and waited for the door to close. Her eyes were full of tears so the only thing she could do was go to take a shower before going to the set.

Ed stayed there, in the elevator, with locked jaw thinking on how he would have stayed with Leighton, hug her and kiss her, instead of staying with a mad Jess. But he didn't want to cause a media takedown on them, but especially on Leight. So he walked out and took a taxi before someone could see them leaving Leighton's building.

Leighton was really hurt, she didn't know if she was more shocked about what have just happened or for what happened last night with Ed. She knew that anger was left, but she still felt sad, really sad, for how stupid she was. But last night felt so well, so right, she couldn't believe that he had used her. She thought they were friend after all. She couldn't believe that Ed used her risking their friendship. She knew him quite well to know that if he wasn't sure about what he was doing last night, he wouldn't have done it. But, in the same time, she knew that Jess neither would lie on her private life like that. She didn't know that they were back together, that was sure, because if she knew it she wouldn't have done anything of what she did last night, exactly like two years ago, when a drunk Ed hit on her at a party and she pushed him away, obviously with regret. Finally she arrived at the stage, she was late but she preferred to be late than have to see Ed before the take. They had to film the car accident scene, so it was really impossible not seeing him at all. She went to the dress room where she found Blake.

- Hey Leight! Are you ok? You have a really bad face, haven't you slept well?

- uh hey, yes, no, I mean I really need a friend to talk to, please close the door!

Blake had a worried expression on her face, Leighton was always so sunny and positive

- what's happened? Tell me, you know you can count on me!

- It's that I really don't know what it's just happened! I need to figured it out before starting to role the scene with Ed-

- It has something happened with Ed? You two used to be so good friends! did you two fight or something?

- well, I don't know if we're on a fight. It's that this morning it was a crap! I couldn't even look him in the eye and I don't know what to think

- wait wait wait...this morning when, and where? because I arrived just a minutes leather then him and you arrived just now...

- we slept together

- whaaaaaaat? OMG I'm so excited for you two! it had to happen!

- no no B wait before being so happy

- uhh, was him so bad? asked Blake stealing a smile to Leighton

- ahah no, not at all

- ohhhh so sweeet, tell me, tell me...how was him? Rude and strong or sweet and romantic? How how?

- B! really just calm down and help me to understand what I should do because I can't stand to see him right... Before she could finish the sentence a crew member entered the room and interrupted the two girlfriends

- Hey Girls are you ready? Come on Leighton go to the make-up room and then please get ready for the scene! The crew member told her while she was pushing her out of the room.

Leighton gave a look to Blake and she smiled to her making a sign to remember her that everything was gonna be alright.

Ed was ready for the scene and to see Leighton too. He wanted to talk to her before starting the scene he needed to let her know that Jess wasn't his girlfriends that they were over and that he wanted her, not Jess, only her.

He saw her coming and she could say from her face that she was upset and this made him scared of losing her. He knew her too well to know that that face could only lead to a period of silence, a very long one. She could feel Ed's eyes on her, she knew that she should probably talk to him soon or lather. She gave him a small smile before entering the limo fallowed by Ed and some crew member with the cameras that fixed everything and then left to prepare some other things for the take. It was the moment thought Ed, he knew that Leighton wouldn't be easy to reach after what happened in the morning but he needed to talk to her, and that was the moment.

- Leight, I'm sorry about this morning I really would like things would have gone in a different way.

He waited for a sign form her, but she was looking on the floor, so he kept talking.

- Listen, Jess said something wrong this morning. Yes it's true, we hang out, but she knows that I don't love her anymore. She's not my girlfriend Leight. If she would have been I couldn't cheat on her with you especially. Please Leight talk to me, please, you're killing me, last night was amazing I can't just erase the tape and keep going on with my life after what happened.

At this Leighton finally look up at him. Her eyes were still sad, but Ed hoped that she could forgive him. She opened her mouth to say something, but the crew member walk in the Limo and she came back to stare at the floor. Ed's eyes were fixed on her for all the time of the 5 takes of the scene, he never left her, he kept staring and searching for a sign that she would have give him a chance to explain. Ed thought that also if she wouldn't let him, he would have take this chance by himself because he didn't want to lose her. So at every take they did, he kissed her even more passionately searching in every kiss the memory of that night.

Kissing him was pure torture. Every kiss was a flash of the night of passion they just shared. She was thinking about his words, about what he told her before starting the takes. She had so much things to ask him, so much things she wanted to say. Her mind was so full of thoughts that was really difficult to concentrate on the lines. At the 10th take the director called for a break told them to concentrate more. It was impossible thought Ed, but another time he had the chance to talk to Leight. The director was still talking to her, Ed noticed that she was really having an hard time to concentrate and he knew it was his fault. So he went after her and blocked her before she could runaway.

- Leight, did you listen what I told you before?

She nodded

- So? Talk to me, ask me anything, I don't want to ruin what happened last night

- I don't know what to say. I can't understand why you didn't tell me about Jess before. I don't want to hurt her, she a friend of mine and now she calls me bitch and God knows what else she is going to say. I know her, she is able to make a fool out of me in front of the world.

- Calm down Leight, we need to talk, come on, I have to tell you something, come with me. Said Ed taking Leighton's hand and leading her inside its changing room.

She followed him in silence staring at their interweaved hands and feeling again so good next to him. Once inside, he locked the door behind him without breaking the contact with Leighton's hand. He turn to look at her and he thought she was so nice in the Woldorf style dress.

- I'm sorry

- For what?

- For leaving you this morning

- I understand that

- No you don't Leight. Said Ed stroking her hand still interweaved with his. I only left because I know Jess and I didn't want anything wrong happen to you.

- I understand, you told me this morning you didn't want to cause a scene and I knew it was the right thing to do, but Ed...why didn't you tell me about you and J..

- Me and Jess it's something that doesn't exist Leight, I didn't tell you because Jess is not my girlfriend and you know that too

- Ed, you slept with her, she was waiting for you last night. She wouldn't be your girlfriend, but she is with you! You should've told me!

- No Leight, she isn't. You have to believe me! Me and Jess, we went out some month ago because she wanted to apologize for you know..cheating on me...and so I went and we you know...

- Stop Ed, I can infer, but it was on February right? I remember you told me, but I thought it was one night only Ed, how could you keep that from me yesterday? Asked a little mad Leight whilst taking her hand off Ed's grip and making a step backward.

- Leight please, please listen, please. I won't lie to you, I slept with her once in a while during these months, but she means nothing to me and I told her and she was ok with that. But over the last month she started to become strange and attached and I started to push her away. I didn't plan to end up in your apartment last night and I didn't plan to...

- Ok Ed I know, I didn't plan it either, but that doesn't mean that we have done the right thing ok?

- What do you mean Leight? Asked Ed moving closer That you want to forget what happen yesterday?

- No, yes, no...I don't know, it's that I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to screw up our friendsh...

- Bullshit Lieght! Shouted Ed coming even more closer to her and caressing her harm making Leighton shiver under his touch. Leight, you can't deny that last night was amazing, we don't have to stop, we can see what happen, we can be together, so stop being a coward and listen to what I have to say here and right now, then you are free to take your choice and If you say that we have to forget about our wonderful night of passion, I will leave you alone.

Leighton stared at Ed with sparkling eyes, of course last night was amazing and also if she wanted to forget what happened it was really impossible. So she nodded making Ed understand that she was ready to listen to him. Ed pressed his lips on her forehead before leaning back on the table to better stare in her eyes.

- This morning when I left with Jess I told her a lie to make her shout up. I told her that nothing happened between me and you and that I asked you to deny me to her. I told her that I needed a friend to talk about and that you had my shirt on only because you liked it and I give it to you to thank you for your support. She was hard to convince but at the end she believed me and this to tell you that she won't cause a public take down about yesterday.

He paused and Leighton nodded, but she still couldn't understand if Ed was or not with Jess.

- Weel, in this way you solved me a very big problem with Jess, but it doesn't explain to me if you two are still together or if she believe so.

- Do you know what was the first thing I told Jess after leaving your appartment?

- That nothing happens between us?

- No, that..

But before he could finish his sentence, a knock on the door advised them that the brake was over and they had to come back to work, or act. The two of them followed the crew member to the limo. This time they were more relaxed and also if Leighton was still confused, she was able become Blair Woldorf and declare her love to Chuck Bass. They were even able to make their usual jokes during the scene, laughing and being just them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! This third chapter it's a little bit long.**

**Thank you so much for reading this. I really appreciate that and ...I really hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 3

After the car accident's scene both Ed and Leighton hadn't the time to speak to each other, but before going back home Ed went to see at which point was Leighton with her work.

With delusion he couldn't speak to her and a crew member informed him that she will be long. So, he left her work with Hugo promising to himself to call her later to fix things for good. He watched her acting for a while before leaving and he thought that she was so perfect and that he wouldn't let her go this time. When she caught his eye, he waved his hand in her direction giving her a big smile signalling her that he would have called her lather. She nodded and went back to work. He watched her for a bit longer and then he left. She saw him form the angle of her eyes leaving and she was a little bit sad that he didn't wait for her to finish, maybe he didn't care so much she thought.

When Leighton's last take of the day was done it was very late and the only left were Hugo, Chace and Blake that were recording some scenes that needed to be perfected. She took her things and checked her mobile phone, she had been filming for the last four hours. She had 4 calls from her brother and a text form Ed.

**Hey Moron! I would have wait for you this evening, but this week my mother's coming in the city, her flight arrives today at 11:00 PM, I have to pick her up. Let me know when you've finished with your scene I hope to be able to come to take you home or at least talk to you! And … Leight, I really care about you! After all, I saved you from two bad pigeons! I think you can believe me!**

The message made Leighton laugh, he was always her Ed after all! Funny and ironic as always.

**Hey wanker! Or should I call you saving grace? I've finished my scenes, I'm really tired, maybe it's better if we talk tomorrow…at lunch?**

She thought a little before pushing send on her mobile. She wanted to talk to Ed but she really wasn't sure she could handle it right now, she was really tired.

**No way! I'm on my way, 5 minutes and I'm there. Sorry Leight I can't let you go!...and saving grace suit me very well!**

She smiled at the text.

**Ok…you won the round! I'll wait for you! See ya then!**

She was happy that the awkwardness between them was gone and more happy that Ed said he wanted her, not Jess. But, she still felt bad for Jess and also for herself because she wasn't that kind of person. She was hoping that Ed could help her with all this mess. She opened the door and she found a yawning Blake waiting for her.

- Oh finally here you are! we have a pending chat here! Come on, you talk, I listen!

- ah ah Ok but I have to hurry!

- You can talk and get changed all together, I'm waiting…

Leighton laughed at her friend's behaviour and Blake noted a big smile forming on Leighton's face that was trying to not fall while wearing her skinny jeans.

- I see your mood changed a lot eh! What's that smile for!?

- Ed is coming here to take me home, he said we need to talk! She said with this idiot expression on her face

- So…hurry! Star from the beginning, awwww! I want to know everything, and I want juicy details!

- Bbbbb! Squealed Leighton making fun of Blake. First! Why you're still here?

- ah ah no changing the subject, anyway I'm waiting for Ryan …so, come on continue!

- mmm well I see that I have no escape hatch, so…we slept together last night, it was really unexpected, off course you know, I've always liked Ed but we were friends, are friends, we are!

- you are more than that! You've always been the only one not seeing that you two are definitely more than that! you two idiots!

- B come on let me finish! …we slept together and it was amazing and in the morning it was amazing too but then it became awkward!

- What's happened?

- Jess

- What? Is Jess back with Ed?

- Apparently yes, but B you've to believe me I didn't know or nothing would have happened…you, I..

- I know that, I know you Leight! Don't even have to justify yourself! Anybody new that, and I'm a little bit surprise that he didn't tell you. Anyway, how did you discover that Jess was still with him? Maybe you're mistaken

- She came to my apartment this morning…

- Oh my God what was Ed thinking?!

- Exactly my reaction! Just a little bit more…angry! Anyway she came to look for him and she found him half naked in my living room. They started to fight over the fact that she was or not his girlfriends and then I shout them to leave my house and it was there that she noticed! She called me bitch, she was about to hit me hard! B if it wasn't for Ed that stopped her she would have beat me and cause a media takedown or a scene!

- So she know about you two, she is, you know…pretty bitchy when it came to his boyfriends…how did Ed manage to calm her down, not to cause a scene?

- He told me that he made her believe that nothing happened between us. He told me it was difficult but at the end she believed him and that I have nothing to be worried about…you know as a scandal or something like that.

- mmm That's great and what else did he told you? Dose he told you if they're together?

- He told me that she isn't his girlfriend and that she knows that really well but…I don't know B, I have to understand that yet. The fact is that I couldn't listen clearly to what he was stating this morning at my apartment, but I could listen him when he told me he want me not her….i'm so confused!

- What? When?

- This morning, during a break from the car accident's take

- awwww! That's soooo sweet! How did he tell you? Leigh I want you! Said Blake imitating Ed's voice

- Ahaha no B! and you're not even close to Ed's voice! Ahahah he told me that he's not in love with Jess and that he told her so. That what happened between us was amazing and he didn't want to forget it and act like it didn't happen

- So everything is fine!

Leighton stared at Blake and then break out in laughter. Blake looked at her with a questioning face so Leighton started to explain and told her that she called him last night because she was afraid someone had entered her apartment and in the heat of the moment she couldn't think and she delayed the only number she remembered and so Ed run to her apartment to find out that the intruders were a pair of pigeons that were destroying her living room.

- ahahah Oh my God Leight! So that's what's happened! Ahahah He's your prince in shining armor! Ahahah and you're a wanker ahahaha

- well thank you B! I feel ashamed already by myself!

They start laughing together and suddenly the door of the room shoot open to revel Ryan and Ed staring at the two girl that were breathless on the couch.

-Hey sweety! Blake greeted his lover and then came back to Leighton hugged her whispering to her ear. He likes you a lot Leight, I can see that and you too if you just let it be! So don't be a wanker let him explain everything I'm sure he has a point!

Leighton nodded and hugged her back whispering to her ear an I'll try B! thank you, and…B, don't spread around the news of the pigeons pleaseee!

- Ok! You can count on it!

- So Blake! U ready? Asked Ryan whit a smile!

- Yes, let me grab my things and…here we go! Said Blake placing a kiss on the mouth to Ryan! Bye Ed and Byeeeee my little pigeon!

Leighton would have hit her with anything and Blake knew it, that's why she hurry to close the door behind her shoulders.

- So you tell her?

- Mmmm what are you talking about? Asked Leighton with a fake oblivious expression on her face

- ahahah ok I'll let it pass for now! Are you ready? Asked Ed amused by Leighton and amazed by the feeling that was growing inside him

- I'm ready! I don't understand what do you mean about passing something but, it's ok…let's go!

Ed opened the door for her and put his hand on Leighton's small back causing her to shiver. He noticed it and smiled inside because he thought that after all maybe he had some chance with Leigh. They proceeded in silence till Ed's car parked just near the studios where they used to record the big part of the show hoping that paparazzi wouldn't take any compromising picture of them. Outside the studios there weren't paparazzi to be seen and Leighton thanked God for being 2 o'clock in the morning and her co-star Blake for making them follow her and Ryan Rynolds only two seconds before.

- How did the remaining scenes go? Ed broke the silence

- mmm as usual, a little bit flat. I don't like Blair in this season she is not Blair!

- I agree she has to be with Chuck! Come on!

- ahaha I'm happy to know that you think that too. I don't even want to think about the pairing with Dan, come on! Blair Waldorf with Dan Humphrey? This is insane!

- ahaha you're saying so only because you don't want to kiss Penn!

- ahahah, I've already kiss him in season 4! Maybe it's you that don't want…

Leighton became silent in a sudden thinking that she was so stupid to joke on this issue just right now that things started to get back to normality. But, Ed brake up in laughter leaving a bemused and oblivious Leighton staring at him.

- Sorry but your face was hilarious! You stopped in the middle of your speech with this amazing worried face Leight! Just wonderful!

- So now you laugh at me mmm!?

- Always!

- You moron! Said Leighton patching him on the shoulder

- Auch! Listen Leight, we're almost at your place and I want to tell you a lot of things…

- Are you trying to get an invitation upstairs pig?

- Ahahah Is that an available option?

- Mmm I don't…

- Ok, Leight just listen ok? Ed interrupted her knowing that what was coming was a negative response

- Waiting for you to start…

- Coward!

- Come on Ed I really would like to sleep a couple of hour, so begin talking! Said Leighton pointing his index finger in his face

- ahahah someone is being bossy here! Said Ed watching her by the angle of his eyes and seeing that she was getting angry he continued before she could hit him again!

- I already said that I'm sorry for this morning, but I'm not sorry for what happened between us last night and I really hope you could give us a try because I already told Jess that whatever it was between us, now it was over. That was I wanted to tell you this morning. The first thing I told her this morning leaving your apartment was that we were over because I was in love with another girl.

Ed surprised even himself by saying these words aloud. The truth was that he told Jess that he liked another girl but now that he said that he was in love he probably really meant it. At least he thought that had to be so, seen the easiness with whom these words came out.

Leighton was now staring at him not having a clue of what to say. Her mind was full of question. Did he really tell me he is in love with me? Am I in love with him? Was I just imagining these words?

- Leight did you listen what I said?

She found the strength to nod but she couldn't put into words her thoughts, so she just kissed him. He didn't expect such reaction from Leighton, here in the middle of the street inside his car just a block away from her apartment, it was heaven. So he deepened the kiss until their tongues were turning in rhythmic circles and he couldn't resist anymore to the urge to take her even closer to his body. A moan escaped from her lips, he put his hand on her nape bringing her closer while with the other hand he was caressing her curls. She was caressing his chest savouring every inch of his mouth. They were lost in their kiss, incapable to breath until a horn blast brought them to reality. They stared at each other for one second before riding straight to Leight's apartment. They parked Ed's car in the garage and then run into the elevator where started to make out again. Leighton was pressed against the mirror of the elevator and Ed was all over her, touching her, making her shiver and moan uncontrollably. She pushed one of her hand beneath Ed's t-shirt and she noticed him shift a little. She started to caress his hairy chest gaining some moans from him and a "oh fuck Leight I'm so turn on! Please don't stop me!" She pushed him against one of the wall of the elevator attacking his neck with her tongue he cupped her bottom and pushed her against his now really visible erection, she shifted her head up to look him in the eyes. They stared in each other eyes for what seemed an infinity then Ed came closer until their forehead were touching.

- If you want to stop and just talk it's ok for me Leight

- I know. Breathed Leighton stepping away from him before the door of the elevator shut open.

She took Ed's hand and guided him to her apartment. She opened the door and lead him inside closing the door behind her.

**TBC…hope u like it**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank you for reading my story and for reviewing. **

**I really don't know now what is going to happen to them, or to the story. I think I will make them take their relationship secret for a while and maybe I should create an unexpected scenario by introducing someone who would be please to interfere in their relationship…**

**What do you think? Any suggestion?**

Once inside, Leighton guided Ed through her apartment til her bedroom. She laid down and Ed followed her by laying near to her. He kissed her and she responded to him. Ed was thinking that was incredible to feel her so close to him. He couldn't even describe this energy that pushed him towards her. Everything was changing so fast. Leighton was again lost in Ed's touch and in the power of this interaction. She couldn't think, she couldn't breath, she couldn't understand anything except that she could feel. Every touch, every part of her body touched by him, was left with fire below and she couldn't explain how it was even possible. The day before yesterday they were just friends, really close friends, and now she couldn't even think about stay a day without touching him, kissing him, make love to him. How could it be possible? But Leighton was a very rational person so she had to understand. What if she's lost him as a friend? She couldn't bare the thought. So she just froze because she couldn't realize anything, she couldn't rationalize these facts. Ed noticed immediately that something was wrong.

- are you ok? Asked Ed with a concerned look on his eyes.

She nodded and then kissed him again with passion undoing the button of his shirt. She knew she needed to stop but she couldn't. Her head was screaming Don't but her body was screaming Do it. Ed knew better, he knew there was something wrong so he fought with himself and broke the kiss.

- Leigh… he said with a rebuke tone. She stare in his eyes and rolled her own eyes making him smile.

- fine. I think I don't want do anything tonight Ed

- ok, I told you it wasn't a problem It's all right. Ed said kissing her forehead and sitting on the bed in order to button up his shirt. He felt Leighton's hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to watch her in the eyes.

- I don't want you to go away. Could you…mmh...could you stay here for the night? Said Leighton shyly

- yes, off course. He launched himself towards her kissing her face everywhere making Leighton chuckle. I was hoping you would ask me that! Just let me send a message to my mother or she will freak out if she doesn't find me at home tomorrow morning.

- oh right! Your mother…

Leighton stayed silent for a moment thinking of what to say. She saw Ed take his phone and star to write something and she rise an hand to block him.

- Listen, if you need to come back home it's ok…I won't be mad. It's months that you don't see your mother I would understand.

Ed leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on Leighton's mouth thinking that she was so sweet and caring and he loved that about her.

- hey I'm all grown up here. Said Ed with a pout…I'm not a mama boy! She will understand.

- Wanker! Said Leighton adjusting herself against Ed's body.

They laid down this way for some moments staring at each other and then Ed just couldn't bare it anymore.

- Leigh, I don't want to push you, but I need to know what you think…about…you know…this thing.

- I think I showed you how I feel about it and several times now. Didn't I? Said Leighton slyly kissing his neck and biting Ed's ear gaining a moan from him.

- mmmm I…I really couldn't be able to control myself if you keep doing that Leigh. You know the neck is my sensitive point! come on! You're being unfair! Whispered Ed taking control of the situation and pinning Leighton on the bed holding her arm up on the pillow and adjusting himself upon her tiny figure.

She was looking at him with this big doe eyes that were able to shine also in the dark and he was incapable to move. He knew he has told her maybe too much but he couldn't retreat his words. He do love her and now that was clear. He was sick in his stomach and overwhelmed by her touch, her sight or even her thought. He was in love for sure. But he was afraid that Leighton wasn't in love with him. She actually said anything to him. Somehow he could feel that she had strong feelings towards him, but he wanted to, he needed to listen her saying him whatever she was thinking. Leighton sensed that something was wrong he was staring at her but not really watching her like there was something going on in his mind that he was fighting.

- Ed?! You're here? Said Leighton raising an eyebrow and shaking Ed from his thought back to reality.

- Yes…mmm said Ed releasing her harms and laying down beside her in order to better talk to her.

- Listen Leigh…I…I… He smiled and took the strength to talk. I told you I'm in love with you…and I know maybe everything's happening too fast and maybe you need time…I don't want to rush you, but I really need to know what you're thinking…

- I…I'm not able to think when you're so close…

- oh…ok…wait! Said Ed sitting up and getting up from the bed….now?! is it better?

- mmmmm…stupid! Said Leighton shoving a pillow to him

- is that all you're able to do? Asked Edward in amusement knowing that it would have irritate her even more.

-No…I can do also that! And she shoved the other pillow that Ed catch in the air forcing Leighton to come to his side of the bad. He grabbed her and blocked her hands beside her back closing their bodies together.

- you're so beautiful when you're mad! Ed said smiling at her

- I'm not mad…

- yes you are! You want to punch me! I can read it on your face…I know you…and I won't let you go until you change your…attitude…bad girl! Said Ed in a mocking tone

- Ed…I'm not mad really, let me go…I won't punch you!

- never

- then…fine...I think I can take advantage from this position. Said Leighton closing the space between them. Ed could feel her breath on his neck and this was already driving him crazy. Leighton felt Ed stiffen and chuckled against his skin provoking shivers on his body.

- you're a teaser! Ed whispered into Leighton ear sending shiver through her body

- you too. Said Leighton bringing back her head to stare him in the eyes.

She felt so happy in his harm. She couldn't believe how much she was comfortable. She was staring at his amber eyes and everything seemed to fall into the right place. Am I in love with him? Was the question that she was repeating to herself after what happened in the car and maybe if she thought about it, that was the question that she was trying to answer since last night happened.

- Listen Ed, I know that you want to know what I think. You said a lot and I didn't. I…I want to be honest with you.

She felt Ed's grip loosen a bit and she thought that maybe she could be misunderstood. So she freed her hands from his grip and put them on his neck caressing his hair.

- I mean – she continued – I have to be honest also with myself. I…I like everything about what has happened until now, but I'm really really really afraid Ed.

He opened his mouth to speak but Leighton put his finger on his lips signalling him not to talk.

- wait let me finish – he nodded – I'm afraid to lose you as a friend. I mean you and I are really close friends and I usually count on you. You're the one that support me and I don't want to ruin our friendship.

Ed open his mouth again to say something, but again Leighton interrupted him.

- A big part of me is afraid to lose you as a friend. But… there is an even bigger part of me that is afraid of not give to whatever is happening between us a try. I mean…I'm so much afraid that I'm not able to think, I'm paralyzed. I am afraid of the power of this feeling that push me toward you. After what happened last night I couldn't think of anything else. Last night changed everything for me and I wouldn't be able to forget it and more than that…I will not be able to take this thing easy.

- Leigh – said Edward when he was sure she has said everything she wanted to say – I won't take it easy, I told you I'm in love with you, off course last night changed everything also for me!

Ed started to pass his hands through Leigh's hair and to caress her face.

- I know you Leigh, I know you don't do easy. And you can trust me when I say I'm serious here. I know that most of the time I joke and that I've always joked about us and our chemistry, but now I'm being serious. Last night was, unexpected and amazing and I want to try…I want to be with you. I'm afraid as well you know?! I love you wanker!

- Love you too moron! Said Leighton smiling because he could always be so damn…Ed

Ed was a little bit shocked he didn't expect her to say these words so soon. She was known for being sentimentally careful.

- what? Asked Leighton sensing his shock

- Nothing - said Ed giving her a soft and sweet kiss - I didn't expect it, that's all.

- I love you, I'm in love with you and I'm soo scared that I want to cry. I'm so stupid!

That words make Ed laugh. He shove her on the bed and kissed her with passion.

**- - Rated M - - **

They were again lost in their kisses. The passion was growing, their hand where everywhere on each other body trying to tear out their cloths. Every touch sent spasms throughout their body. Ed was upon Leighton and he was caressing all her body up form her shoulder and down to her hips. He was lost in their touch and he was kissing her breasts savouring her hard nipples and licking and biting them gaining some moans from her mouth. He was starting to go down toward her folds when Leighton took a handful of his hair and bring him up to kiss his swollen lips. She put her hands on his chest and shoved him back to the pillow positioning herself on top of him. She started kissing his neck, Ed hands were caressing her back and massaging her scalp. She started to go down on his chest savouring his nipples and enjoining the moans that escaped form Ed's mouth. Then she started to bite and nip his skin making her road down on his stomach. She couldn't believe that was so eager to savour him so she stopped in her track to give him a slyly stare and a mischievous smirk, then she wrapped her hand around his manhood making Ed shift at her touch. He just stared back at her with an unbelievable look on his face. He couldn't believe how sex was so amazing with Leighton, off course sex was always amazing, but in some way with her something was really different as if they where the perfect fit. Her hands on his skin leave him burn inside was something unexplainable. It was in this moment that he felt Leighton breath on the tip of his penis and he threw his head back on the pillow because he seemed to not be able to control his movements. She started to suck on him and he was in heaven, she was so overwhelmed by her feeling that she didn't realize that he had taken her up and was now trusting positioned at her entrance. He turned them in a different position so he was now upon her and ready to enter he asked permission with his eyes and when she nodded he entered her with one hard thrust. They moaned together. This time sex between them was solemn. Silence filled the room, the only noises where their heavy breath, they moved as one, eyes lock, sweet smile on their face. As they both finished they stayed speechless for some minutes regaining their breaths and caressing their naked bodies. As Ed lift him up he curled right beside Leighton spooning her from behind burying his face in her soft curls.

- I really love you Leight. Ed whispered into her curls. She chuckled and put her hand on his forearm

- I love too Ed!

And they drift off to sleep.


End file.
